Occhio di Falco
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Tsukino and Taka are twins, but despite that fact, Taka has always been the favorite. On the day after Tsuki's eighth birthday, she was kidnapped by the Estraneo Famiglia and used for their cruel experiments. Years after her escape, she works as a maid for the Bovino Famiglia. What happens when she becomes the body guard of Vongola Decimo, her brother Taka? Tsuki is Fem!Tsuna
1. Prologue

**A/N: In this story, Tsuna is a girl. Her name is Tsukino, but she prefers to be called Tsuki. She also has a twin brother whose name is Taka. He's a real douche bag. He's picked as a candidate for Vongola Decimo, too. Also, the Varia are around the same age as Tsukino, if not a few years older. Tsukino is about fifteen when the story actually starts, which will be later on. This chapter will be explaining Tsukino's childhood. The rest will be explained later.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue**

* * *

**_EDIT: I MADE MISTAKES IN THIS SO I TRIED CORRECTING MOST OF IT. I ALSO CHANGED SOME THINGS. NOW TSUKI WAS KIDNAPPED ON HER SEVENTH BIRTHDAY, NOT HER NINTH. ALSO, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, SO EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW, I'LL ADD CHAPTER TWO. THERE ARE SOME OTHER THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN CHANGED AS WELL…_**

**_ANOTHER EDIT: I JUST EDITED IT AGAIN BECAUSE I CHANGED IT… AGAIN. WHEN TSUKI GOT OUT OF THE FACILITY, SHE WAS TEN YEARS OLD. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FIVE YEARS SINCE THEN. ALSO, MUKURO, KEN, AND CHIKUSA ARE A YEAR OLDER THAN HER._**

* * *

…

Ever since Tsukino, otherwise known as Tsuki, could remember, she had always been ignored by her parents. Instead, their attention was centered on her younger twin brother, Taka. He was pampered and spoiled by them, so he grew a superiority complex and a foul personality. Tsuki, however, was kind-hearted and caring, the complete opposite of her brother.

Taka often bullied Tsuki whenever he had the chance. At the tender age of four, he and a couple of his neighborhood friends already began picking on her and sometimes injuring her. She wouldn't cry or say anything about it, though. She was too nice for that.

When Tsuki and Taka entered elementary school, Taka became very popular quickly while Tsuki became known as Dame-Tsuki. Taka was athletic. Tsuki was not. Taka was smart. Tsuki was not. Taka had it all. Tsuki had nothing.

Most of that was wrong, though. It was only in the eyes of the public that Tsuki was Dame-Tsuki. She was very athletic and could probably run half a mile and still have energy left over; that was a lot, considering she was only seven. She was incredibly smart and was almost fluent in English and knew a lot of Italian phrases because of all the books she read. Tsuki didn't have a lot, but she did have some.

When Tsuki was in third grade, she met a strange boy. She was walking home from school alone, since Taka had already left with his friends. On the way home, she walked passed a river near her house. She caught a glimpse of a body crouched down near the water. Curiosity got the best of her and she checked it out. She was shocked when she saw it was a boy who had blood plastered on his neck, face, and shirt.

His hair was spiky and buzzed cut on the sides. He adorned feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants, a loosely knotted tie, and black boots. Over his shoulders was a jacket with a strange design on it. He had a scar running across his left cheek and a seemingly perpetual glare across his features. The boy was tall; she was probably at least five inches shorter than him.

The boy had his hand clenching a blood soaked arm. He glared at Tsuki, who was now over her shock. She looked around her to make sure there was no one around. The sun was going down and the sky was almost orange, so people were either on their way back home or still at work. Luckily, the whole area was abandoned. Tsuki reached towards the boy until he pulled out a gun and pointed it to her head.

"Who the hell are you, scum?" he growled. Tsuki jumped a bit when she saw the gun. She winced at his glare. She shook her head and touched his raised hand, making him lower his weapon.

"My name is Tsuki. That's all you need to know at the moment. Please let me help you with your wound," she said calmly. She was naturally calm, no matter what the situation may be. Since she was already used to dealing with wounds, more specifically her own, courtesy to Taka and his bullying, she knew what to do. She knew how to treat most wounds, from a small cut to a broken bone, thanks to a medical book she found in the library. Though she's never needed to treat any of those serious injuries before…

The boy stared at her. She didn't look like she meant any harm or had any connections to the mafia. He reluctantly lowered his gun and grunted in approval. He removed his hand from his arm and allowed her to inspect the wound.

Tsuki smiled and gently touched his arm. He winced in pain as she ripped his shirt sleeve open. He didn't complain since she was helping him, but he was somewhat pouting that his shirt was ripped.

Tsuki reached into her school bag and brought out a handkerchief. It was plaid patterned with red and white. She soaked the fabric in the river water and carefully dabbed his wound. He hissed in pain, but soon got used to the sensation.

She looked him in the eye. "What caused this wound?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "A bullet."

She stopped cleaning his wound for a moment. A bullet. What could have caused him to get shot? She would ask questions later. For now, she would have to wait.

"I'm going to have to pull it out, okay?"

He grunted and nodded.

"What is your name?" she questioned. He turned away and didn't answer. There was a moment of silence. He spoke.

"Xanxus."

She smiled. "Very well, Xanxus-san. This may hurt, so please bit on this."

She handed him another handkerchief as she prepared to take the bullet out. He took it and put it into his mouth before clenching his teeth into it. He took a deep breath before nodding. Tsuki nodded back before digging her fingers into his wound.

Immediately, he grunted in pain. His eyebrows furrowed as more sweat collected on his face. Tsuki dug her fingers a bit deeper until she felt the bullet. Grabbing a hold of it, she swiftly removed it from his body. Xanxus sighed in relief when he felt the bullet leave his arm.

Tsuki cleaned the wound again and stopped him from bleeding to death. She grabbed his shirt and ripped off a piece of it. He didn't say anything about it, but he visibly tensed. She wrapped the cloth around his wound and tied it tightly. She smiled and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"All done, Xanxus-san. Thank you for your patience," she stated. Xanxus touched his bandaged arm carefully before trying to move it around. She heard him mumble a word, and it was almost inaudible, but she barely heard it.

_"Thank you."_

She smiled. "No problem."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "How did you gain that bullet wound?"

Xanxus grunted. "Do you really want to know?"

Tsuki nodded with a serious expression. "Yes."

He sighed. "I'm involved with the mafia, kid."

She visibly tensed a bit, and that didn't go unnoticed by him. But he chose to ignore it for now. He continued, "I was separated from my group when some Mafioso from an opposing famiglia attacked me. I killed them, of course, but one of those scum managed to shoot me."

What surprised him the most was how her expression changed from serious to calm. She smiled.

"Are you a part of the Vongola famiglia, by any chance?"

He stared at her in shock. How did a kid like her know about the Vongola? And how could she be so calm when he explained that he killed people?

"…Yes, actually… I'm Vongola Nono's son and soon-to-be leader of the independent assassination squad, the Varia," he explained. "How do you know about…the Vongola?"

She giggled. "My father works as the CEDEF leader and External Advisor for Nono."

His mouth dropped ever-so-slightly as he thought of Iemitsu. Tsuki chuckled at his expression and shook her head.

"If you're wondering how I found out…well, it wasn't very hard. My father told me he works for a company called "Vongola". I searched it up and, after a few days of snooping, I discovered it was a Mafia famiglia. I, ummm… accidentally hacked into Vongola's network, which wasn't very hard, and found what I needed."

Xanxus couldn't believe Tsuki. A girl, maybe of age seven or eight, hacked into _Vongola's_ network...Unbelievable. He regained his composure and smirked.

"You've got some skills, midget."

Tsuki's lips twitched as the word "midget" processed through her head.

"I'm not that short!" she half-heartedly yelled. Xanxus snorted.

"Yes, you are. How old are you anyways?"

"…Six?"

Now, he was officially impressed. A six year old girl, whose father is the External Advisor to Nono and leader of CEDEF, can hack into Vongola's network… Accidentally?

"And how old are you?" she asked.

"Eleven. Why?"

She grumbled about something he couldn't hear and pouted. "I am _not_ short, now end of discussion!"

He chuckled…He chuckled? When was the last time he chuckled without a smirk following or an evil intent backing it up? Never?

"Whatever, brat."

She giggled as he stood up and stretched. He tapped on the communicator on his ear and shirt. He waited for a response before saying something in Italian. Tsuki was too far away to hear him, though.

For the next two hours, the two talked about life, Vongola, Mafia, and etc. Somehow, the two bonded without even knowing it. When it was time for Xanxus to leave, Tsuki was visibly saddened by it. But she quickly regained her happiness when he handed her a small piece of paper with his cell phone number written on it. Yes, Xanxus had his own cell phone. Since Tsuki didn't have one, he bought one for her. She kept it a secret from her mother and Taka, though.

And for the next year, she and Xanxus kept in contact through cell phones. Every time she would call him, there was always a loud noise in the background. She figured it was the rest of the Varia, but since she's never seen them, she didn't know who they were. She also received presents from him quite often. For Christmas, he sent her a white cashmere scarf with the name _"Tsuki"_ embroidered onto it. On New Years, he sent her a pair of white mittens with the number "27" stitched onto it. And on her birthday, he sent her an amazing birthday cake and a choker with a beautiful vermilion colored rose amulet as a birthday present. There were many more gifts following that. Of course, she also sent him several gifts as well.

* * *

…

On Tsuki's seventh birthday, she and Xanxus were arranging a flight to Italy for her so he could personally hand her a gift. He said he would only show her if she visited him in Italy, so of course she agreed. And since her mother didn't care about her as much as Taka, she allowed her to go.

_"Brat, you better leave now or else you'll miss your flight,"_ Xanxus said through his phone. Tsuki giggled.

"Yes, yes. I'm leaving now. Talk to you later?"

_"Sure. Bye, brat."_

"Bye."

She hung up and tucked her phone into her yellow cross-shoulder purse. She wore an orange camisole with a plaid pattern and slight frills near the bottom. She also wore black shorts that reached a few inches above her mid-thighs. Brown sandals adorned her small feet. A delicate necklace with a silver cross and a snake coiled around it (Xanxus gave it to her for Valentine's Day) complemented her outfit. Overall, she looked very beautiful. She had a great figure, even for a nine year old. Even though her chest was completely flat, which was perfectly normal for someone her age, she still looked very cute. Her honey-brown hair was tied into a loose pony tail with bangs framing her face. A few strands of hair stood up at the top of her head, though it only added to her beauty. Much like Taka's hair, it was "gravity-defying". Her hair was slightly curled, which was natural. To sum it up, for a seven year old, she looked pretty damn gorgeous. She looked more like a fragile glass doll. Though she was, which she dubbed, "vertically challenged".

Nana drove Tsuki to the airport. Once they got there, Tsuki immediately went into a plane that had the word "Vongola" labeled on it. It was the plane Xanxus sent for her. She left her mother after saying her good bye.

"Goodbye, mom," Tsuki said. She hugged her mom, but Nana showed no intent on returning it. Instead, she forced a smile and took a step back.

"By, Tsu-chan. I have to get back home now. Ta-kun is waiting for me to drive him to a friend's house, after all," she explained.

Tsuki, already used to her mother's personality, nodded and walked into the plane. She felt a bit sad that Nana would let her go to Italy _alone_ without worrying, when she would gladly drive Taka to a friend's house that was a few blocks away, though. It made her feel unwanted, but she was mostly used to it already.

Once the plane took off, she took a small nap. An hour and a half later, she awoke when she heard her phone ringing. She flipped it open lazily and saw a text from Xanxus.

_To: Tsuki_

_From: Xanxus_

_"Hey, brat. How's the plane ride? In about an hour, you'll be in Italy. I'll be waiting at the airport for you. Also, one of the Varia members followed me here, so don't be surprised if you see a strange looking man standing next to me. His name is Leviathan, or Levi for short. Trust me, he is weird looking._

_-Xanxus"_

Tsuki giggled and texted back.

_"Hi, Xanxus. The plane ride is okay, but I'm so bored! Thanks for waiting for me. And Leviathan? That's a weird name…Anyways, I'm going back to sleep for a bit. I'll see you later. And please don't interrupt my sleep with a text or a call. I'm really sleepy._

_Lots of love,_

_Tsuki"_

She pressed the send button and shut her phone. Tucking it back into her purse, she fell asleep again.

* * *

…

Tsuki woke up a few minutes before the plane landed. Once she got out of the plane, she looked around the airport to find Xanxus. After ten minutes of searching, and no Xanxus anywhere, she went to buy a drink at a nearby vending machine.

Putting in some money, she pressed the button for "Tea". After a slight rumbling noise, a can of tea fell into a compartment in the machine. Tsuki picked it out, opened the can, and took a sip. In the midst of drinking, she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Brat, what are you doing over here?"

She knew that voice. Turning around, she smiled. Xanxus.

She hadn't seen him in over a year. He grew a bit taller, and his usual glaring expression hadn't changed a bit. He looked a bit different, though. His hair had grown out and is no longer severely spiked. He has removed the animal tail, and his hair is adorned with fewer feathers and beads. His outfit stayed relatively the same though. (He looked like his "Ten-Years-Later" self, only that his face is less mature.)

She giggled and jumped on him, enveloping him in a big hug. Since he was so much taller than her, her head only reached his collar bone. He hugged her back, and after a few moments, they let go.

Tsuki eyed him. "You seem to have taken my fashion advice. You look better now!"

Indeed, it was Tsuki who recommended him to grow his hair out and lose the animal tail and a few feathers and beads. She said that if he did, he would look better. And it was true.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he waved his hand. "And you seem to have gotten cuter, brat. But you're still short."

She pouted cutely by puffing her cheeks up and stomping her foot on the ground.

"I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!" she yelled. Xanxus rolled his eyes and shrugged.

_"More like fun-sized..."_ he though with a slight snort. He spotted her can of tea and swiped it from her hands. He took a big sip, nearly finishing 1/4 of the can, and gave it back to her with a smirk.

"Hey!" she shouted. "My tea…"

"I was thirsty," he bluntly said. Suddenly, the two heard a shriek from behind them. They turned around only to see a strange man whose mouth was agape and eyes were widened.

He had spiky black hair and strange lightning-shaped sideburns. On his left eyebrow was three piercings and on the left corner of his lip was another piercing. He also had a thin line for a beard under the middle of his lip. He wore a large black trench coat with several umbrellas attached to his back. Obviously, he knew _nothing_ about fashion.

Levi was crying comically. His face was red in anger and embarrassment as he witnessed his beloved boss and an unfamiliar girl share a can of tea together…

_"Indirect kiss…Boss…Kiss…Girl…"_ he muttered almost like a chant.

Xanxus muttered, "Scum," while Tsuki burst out laughing the moment she saw him. She turned to Xanxus and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him down a bit. Levi began crying even more at that. Levi was such a pervert…

"I-is _t-th-that_ Levi?" she managed to choke out in between laughs. Xanxus nodded lazily.

"Get your ass over here, trash!" he shouted at Levi. Immediately getting over his crying and "indirect kiss", Levi stood straight and tall by Xanxus' side. Tsuki sweat dropped at his change of attitude. Was the man bipolar?

"Yes, Boss!" Levi said. Xanxus pointed his thumb to Tsuki.

"Levi, this is Tsuki. Tsuki, this is Levi, the weird man I was telling you about."

Tsuki bit her lip to hold back another laughing frenzy. Levi had a twinkle in his eye.

_"B-Boss was t-t-talking about m-m-me!" _he thought in admiration.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Xanxus muttered, "Trash…"

Tsuki blinked. Levi was pretty weird, and he was a part of the Varia. So did that mean that the other Varia members were as weird as him?

"Are all the Varia members as weird as him?" she asked. Xanxus groaned.

"Yes…" he admitted.

* * *

…

After sending Levi away on a mission with a very threatening message, the two got to spend some quality time with each other. Xanxus gave Tsuki a tour of Italy, and afterwards, the Varia's mansion.

Since the other Varia members were on missions, they had the whole mansion to themselves. Tsuki cooked for them, of course, since Lussuria wasn't there. Afterwards, the two watched a few movies before Xanxus brought out her long awaited birthday present.

"Here's your gift, brat," he said. He tossed her a box that was beautifully wrapped in a floral designed wrapping paper with a big ribbon/bow at the top. She barely caught it.

She stared at it for a moment before saying, "Can I open it?"

He slightly nodded, but that was enough for Tsuki to tear apart the wrapping. But she did it as slow and as neatly as possible. Inside the box reveal two tessen. It was made of strong, durable metal plates, but was quite light. The handle and the insides of the metal plates were made of strong wood. The outer spokes were small, but sharp and adjustable. The design on the tessen was a cherry blossom. It was beautifully crafted and seemed to fit perfectly in her hands. They were smaller than normal tessen, but that was probably because she was smaller than a usual assassin, the size was adjustable from what she could feel.

Tsuki closed the tessen and set them back in the box for later. She gave Xanxus a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Xanxus," she said happily. Although, she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with them. Did he want her to become hitman? She probably would in the future, seeing what her father's profession was. Xanxus ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"Yes, yes, now get to bed. It's getting late. Tomorrow, you'll have to return to Japan since you can't miss school," he noted. She nodded sadly like a disappointed puppy.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked. Xanxus shrugged.

"Anywhere, I guess."

She pondered for a moment. Anywhere…

"I want to sleep with you!"

Xanxus blinked. He sure wasn't going to get perverted thoughts about her since she was only eight, despite her appearance, and they were as close as siblings. Why not? It's her birthday, after all.

"Sure, brat. This way."

He walked away and Tsuki soon followed him. When the two reached the room, they changed into their pajamas. Tsuki took the bathroom to dress, since she was a girl and Xanxus was a boy. Even Xanxus had morals.

Xanxus wore loose sweat pants and a baggy white shirt. He removed the feathers and beads from his hair. Tsuki wore a tank top and shorts with her hair let down. It reached a little below her mid-back and softly curled half way down.

The two got into bed and fell asleep fast. Tsuki was cuddling against Xanxus' chest; he had his arm around her as if she were a pillow. The two slept peacefully the entire night.

* * *

…

After they woke up, they ate breakfast and got dressed. Xanxus wore his usual clothing, consisting of a white dress shirt, his Varia jacket over his shoulders, black pants, boots, and his bead and feather accessories.

Tsuki dressed in a white lacy sun dress that ended a few inches above her knees. She wore brown sandals and tied her hair into a loose side braid.

Once they were ready, Tsuki packed up her belongings before leaving. Xanxus and Tsuki walked to the airport. Along the way, Tsuki hugged her birthday tessen tightly while smiling. At the airport, the two said goodbye.

"Bye-bye, Xanxus. And thanks again for the tessen!" she said, and to prove how thankful she was, she hugged the box tighter than before. Xanxus chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"See ya' later, brat."

They hugged one last time before she boarded the plane.

-[ + ]-

After the plane ride ended, Tsuki got off and began walking home. Nana told her beforehand that she wouldn't be able to pick her up, so she had to walk home by herself.

When she made it home, she set her luggage in her room and didn't bother unpacking. Her mother and Taka weren't home. There was a small note on the kitchen counter. Tsuki picked it up and read it.

_"Tsu-chan, Ta-kun and I are at the amusement park right now. Please don't call us._

_-Nana"_

Tsuki rolled her eyes and sighed. Figures they would be having fun without her. Nana never took her out to any amusement park. In fact, it seemed like every time she was gone, she would take Taka someplace fun, like the amusement park, water park, and other fun places. She might as well go out for a walk, since she had nothing to do.

-[ + ]-

Tsuki sat on one of the benches at the park. No one was out yet, so the park was completely empty. Since her phone had run out of batteries, she left it at home to charge.

_"I wonder if Taka and mom are having a fun time right now…"_ she thought as she swung her legs back and forth. She chuckled. Of course they were.

She looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. Every time she looked at the sky, it made her feel so small. So unimportant. So worthless. It reminded her of how tiny her existence is in the world.

She stood up and stretched. She might as well go home since it was already past noon and Taka and Nana would be home soon. She began walking when she suddenly felt a pair of arms grab her. One arm put a cloth full of chloroform over her nose while the other restrained her. She elbowed the person in the stomach and heard a grunt. Another pair of arms held back her arms as she struggled and tried to scream. The next thing she knew, darkness overtook her.

* * *

...

Tsuki woke up with a killer headache. Her entire body was sore; she felt like she was run over by a train. She looked around her and studied her environment. The room she was currently in looked like a prison cell of sorts. It had a thick stench of blood. She was wearing a white shirt and pants with a chain around her ankle. Around her were children in the same situation as her.

She walked to the nearest corner and sat down. She assumed the fetal position and fell deep in thought. How long had she been unconscious? Would anyone notice that she was gone? Was Nana or Taka worrying about her? What was this place? How would she escape this place?

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Your new here, aren't you," said a boy. He had blue hair shaped like a pineapple. One of his eyes was red and the other was blue. His clothes were worn out and blood stained.

"…Yes. Do you know how long I've been unconscious?" she asked. The boy merely blinked before nodding his head.

"You've been unconscious for almost a day," he explained. Tsuki tried to stay calm, but her emotions were flaring. Would she die? Would she be able to live to see another day? Would anyone miss her if she was gone? Was anyone worrying about her?

"My name's Mukuro Rokudo. What's yours?"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

She answered, "Tsuki…"

Mukuro smiled and sat down near her. He gestured some other children to come, so they came.

"Tsuki, this is Ken and Chikusa. Ken and Chikusa, this is Tsuki," he introduced.

Ken and Chikusa nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuki."

Tsuki nodded and smiled for the first time since she's been there. "The pleasure's all mine."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing strange scientists in white lab coats and a blinding light.

"Who shall we pick this time…?" one of them pondered. "Ah! You four in the corner, come with us!"

He pointed to Tsuki, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. The latter three paled while Tsuki sat there confused. Mukuro grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to the door. He whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry. If you stay strong, you'll be able to survive…"

At first, she was confused by his words. But she soon learned what he meant by "stay strong".

The scientists strapped the children to beds and placed headgears on them. Tsuki thought they were just going to run some samples. How wrong she was.

Needle after needle, injection after injection, even burning and cutting, it was nothing short of hell. One of the scientists pulled a large knife out and began pressing the tip against Tsuki's arm. She whimpered, as she had lost her voice long ago from all the screaming.

"If you can awaken your power, then you can stop all the pain, alright?"

He plunged the knife into her arm. She silently screamed on the inside. He pulled the knife out disappointingly. Then, he grabbed a sharp metal stick and placed it over a fire. When the metal became orange and red, he slowly pushed the tip into her thigh.

Tsuki's head flew back and she silently cried more fat tears fell from her face. That scientist did the same process over and over again until she was on the verge of being unconscious, which had already happened several times. Another scientist grabbed a needle and focused it on her eye.

"We're going to try this again. You can stop all the pain if you just awaken your abilities. Try harder and the pain will stop."

Tsuki shivered under their gaze. She saw the needle pointed at her right eye and froze. Her heart almost stopped beating. Even though she was in serious pain and her head was dizzy, she could still somewhat think. They weren't going to…? She tugged at the chains binding her arms and legs.

"Ready? One…Two…Three!"

He plunged the needle into her eye. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her vision slowly became red and faded into darkness as she fell unconscious. The scientists smiled maniacally.

"This one has talent. Bandage her wounds and send her back out. Take in a few more while you're at it." He pointed a thumb to Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, who were all battered and bloodied. They weren't in the same condition as Tsuki though. She had wounds all over her body, from head to toe, and blood smeared everywhere. They only had their arms and necks injected. She had he entire body cut, bruised, and abused.

The scientists bandaged them up and threw them back into the prison cell, literally. They gathered a few more children before leaving. Immediately, the cries of children sounded and echoed in the room.

Mukuro, who was in the best condition, sat to the right of Ken and Chikusa, who were in a slightly worse condition than he was. They had fallen asleep after the intense experimentation. Tsuki, who sat to his right, leaned on his shoulder. She was unconscious and bleeding all over still. The bandages helped stop the bleeding a bit, but the blood has still plastered everywhere. Even her hair was covered in blood.

He hugged her gently as he stroked her back, the only part of her body that wasn't abuse yet. He, Ken, and Chikusa were kept in this facility for over a week now, but none of them had received the type of treatment Tsuki had gotten. Not once were they tortured as gruesomely as her. They were usually given a few injections and were done. That's it. But what they did to Tsuki went too far. Mukuro had never seen anyone so bloodied like that. Not even the other children in the facility.

He hugged his body closer to Tsuki's. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-[ + ]-

It had been over three years since Tsuki was captured and given to the Estraneo for experiments. Her only friends there were Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. Out of the four of them, she was always given the worse treatment from the scientists. After the experiments, she would always be unconscious and her body would be a bloody pulp. The others would just be tired or sleeping.

Tsuki wouldn't scream anymore. She learned to deal with the pain. She couldn't even cry anymore. It was as if she had cried a lifetime of tears, so she had run out. Her right eye, the one the scientists had stabbed with a needle on her first day, was now blind. It was still the same chocolate brown color, but it was basically blind and useless so they put a medical eye patch over it.

During the three years at the facility, Tsuki learned that Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa were eight when they first arrived, which was only a week before Tsuki came. That made them eleven right now, so Tsuki was one year younger than them.

Tsuki was so abused in the facility she could barely remember anything about what her life was like before she was kidnapped and experimented on. It was all a big blur. It seemed like she had always been like this – stuck in the facility and tortured day in and day out. She couldn't even remember who her family was. Did she have a family? She didn't know anymore. But even if she did, she already has a new one. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa have been there for her since the beginning of this torture. They've been through everything with her and supported her for the past three years. But she did remember a boy named Xanxus. She would see glimpses of him in her dreams, or rather nightmares. She couldn't remember her connection with him, though. Like everything else, he was just a blur.

The door opened again, revealing the scientists once more. The children left alive in the room had reduced from over a hundred to a mere four. One of the scientists pointed at Tsuki and her "family". The reluctantly stood up and followed the scientists. They were strapped onto the bed and given torture again and again.

One of the men heated up a knife and traced it over Tsuki's stomach. Not a tear, wince, of cry. Not even a flinch. The men grinned evilly. Suddenly, the man stopped the tracing and stabbed it into her thigh. Tsuki merely frowned and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to be over.

Suddenly, another heated knife was driven into her hand, earning a slight wince since it was by surprise. Tsuki took a deep breath and calmed down. She looked to her right. Mukuro had been given another dose of medicine, or that's what they called it. She could see him shiver, then shake violently, then stop. As if he had died. He was probably going through the sixth stage of hell, if that's what they call it. She looked to her left, where Ken and Chikusa were. She could see that Ken already passed out while Chikusa was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Another knife was driven into her other hand.

She could the blood running down her hand. She felt herself getting dizzy from the blood loss. Suddenly, the scientists grouped together and began discussing what to do next. One of them held up a bottle. They grinned as he explained what he was going to do. Tsuki was too dizzy to notice what they were talking about.

A man to her side and held up a needle. She could see his lips move, meaning he was talking. She was losing her sense of reality as she was losing more blood.

She faintly heard, _"...Inject…awake….power…-nally…test…subject…-flame s" _

The rest was a blur as she felt the needle enter her arm. She waited for the pain to be over with, since most of their injections attacked her nerves or pain receptors. But this felt different, very different. The moment the man injected the fluid into her, she felt as if she were being burned alive. All her senses were burning and everything stung. It felt worse than the usually injection, which made you feel like you were run over three times or dropped down a tall building.

She screamed for the first time in two years. Her body began violently shaking as if she were having a seizure. She tugged on the chains that held her still. Her body felt as if it were stretching and shrinking over and over again, like someone was trying to pull her limb from limb. She screamed again and everything went black.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes again. She felt something warm against her forehead. Everything was much clearer now. The pain was gone, and she could see the scientists grinning like mad-men. They were cheering about two successes. Tsuki felt as if she could do anything. She was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. (HDWM)

She yanked on the chains, which broke off easily, much to the men's surprise. Tsuki stood over them with a menacing aura. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa unconscious. She jumped off the table and began the bloodshed.

Using the items within the room, she easily slaughtered the scientists using only a knife and a few needles. She slit their throats, stabbed them to death, and even tortured them the way they had tortured her and her family before killing them off brutally. After everything was done, the scientists were just a lump of bloody meat. She easily freed her "family" from their chains and tried to wake them. Mukuro awoke, but Ken and Chikusa stayed unconscious. Mukuro carried Chikusa while Tsuki carried Ken. She opened the door to the facility and escaped, but not before burning the buildings to the ground and everything in it.

After running for half an hour, Mukuro and Tsuki made it to a large estate. There was a large mansion, not to mention a gigantic garden. Tsuki broke through the gates with a few kicks. They walked into the garden and set Ken and Chikusa near a small pond.

Tsuki and Mukuro were panting heavily. "We…finally made it..." Mukuro choked out. His voice was ragged from the screaming after enduring the final injection. He smiled the best he could at the moment, but Tsuki knew it was genuine.

"Yes, we finally did," she said. Suddenly, she felt sleep overtake her as the flame on her forehead dimmed until it disappeared. HDWM was a large strain on her body. She screamed in pain before blacking out. She could faintly remember Mukuro calling out for her before he passed out as well.

* * *

…

Tsuki awoke, staring at a white ceiling. Her entire body felt sore, but she moved anyway. She was used to pain. She sat up and turned her head to the side. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa were in the same room as her. They were in a hospital room with several different tubes stuck in their body. An IV Drip stood next to her bed and was connected to her by a simple needle and tube. She stared at Mukuro, whose entire body was beat and bruised. Her gaze turned to Ken, who now has several scars, and some on his face. Chikusa was somewhat okay, but she knew underneath the blanket were several deep cuts and wounds. And speaking for herself, she wasn't in the best condition. The slightest of movements could aggravate her stab wounds and make them bleed again.

The door to the room suddenly opened, revealing two men. One was a brunette and the other was a blonde.

"I see you're awake now," the blonde spoke. His voice was warm and welcoming, and so was his expression. The brunette smiled and walked towards Tsuki.

"How do you feel, young one?" he asked. Tsuki shook her head.

"I feel horrible, but I'm used to the pain. Nothing I can't handle," she explained bluntly. The two men frowned. Children like her weren't supposed to be used to pain.

"Say," Tsuki began. "Where am I?"

The brunette smiled. "You're at the Bovino Famiglia's health department. Some of our maids found you and your friends outside and injured, so we brought you here."

She eyed him carefully. He chuckled. "What's your name, young one?"

"…Tsuki…"

He smiled warmly. "My name is Tanaka. I am the Boss of the Bovino Famiglia. The blonde man next to me-," He pointed his thumb to the blonde, "-is my assistant and my most trusted man. His name is Ren."

Tsuki nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tanaka-san, Ren-san." Despite her position and state of body, she bowed her head.

Tanaka chuckled. "The pleasure is all ours."

There was a moment of silence before the Ren asked, "Can you tell us how you came here and why you're in that…condition?"

Tsuki's eyes dulled. She didn't mind telling them, but she felt a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. She felt like crying, but she knew her tears were dried up.

"I would like to keep that private until my friends wake up. When they do, I promise I will tell you our story," she said. The adults blinked at her maturity. Children like her weren't supposed to speak so…formally like that. Tanaka smiled.

"It's alright. We can wait as long as you like. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish signing paperwork."

He bowed to the girl and left, along with his assistant. Once they were gone, Tsuki lay down again and stared at the empty white ceiling until she fell into a dull, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Opinion? Also, if my story is a bit crappy, please keep in mind that English is NOT my first language. Also, please be kind in the reviews. If anyone want to be my beta...feel free to.**


	2. Onee-chan

**Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Creator: **Amano Akira

**Author:** Midnight

**Story: **Occhio di Falco

**Warnings:** Fem! Tsuna –Protective! Varia – Taka/Gokudera Bashing! – Fem! Tsuna/All – Adult! Arcobaleno – Takes Place Before Kokuyo Arc.

**Summary:** Tsukino and Taka are twins, but despite that fact, Taka has always been the favorite. On the day after Tsuki's ninth birthday, she was kidnapped by the Estraneo Famiglia and used for their cruel experiments. Years after her escape, she works as a maid for the Bovino Famiglia. What happens when she is sent to be the body guard of Vongola Decimo, her brother Taka?

**X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: **Here's chapter two of "Occhio di Falco". This chapter skips to the present where Tsuki meets Taka and the rest of the usual gang. Also, I want to include Enma in here. I mean, who doesn't like Enma? Well, if you don't…suck a dick, because I DO. In fact, I think he's adorable. So I'll include him. Also, I'll add Byakuran, but maybe later in the future.

**ALMOST EVERYONE IS IN HIGHSCHOOL. HERE ARE THEIR AGES:**

**-EVERYONE BUT LAMBO, MUKURO, REBORN, HIBARI, AND RYOHEI: 15**

**-LAMBO: 5**

**-MUKURO, HIBARI AND RYOHEI: 16**

**-REBORN: MID-20'S**

**-TSUKI: 15**

Please read and review!

* * *

"_**OCCHIO DI FALCO"**_

_Chapter Two: Onee-chan_

_..._

_Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. Be prepared._

_-Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)_

* * *

"Wait up, you stupid cow!" Taka shouted as he chased a certain cow-like child around the house.

"Gahaha! Never!"

The cow-like child, Lambo, ran down the stairs as fast as he could, which was already faster than Taka. Taka tried running faster but ended up falling down the stairs. The moment he hit the ground, a man in a black tuxedo smashed a green hammer on his head while smirking. Taka winced and rubbed his head while the green hammer, Leon, transformed back into a gun.

"Dame-Taka, you're already late for school. If you don't get moving, I'll shoot you," Reborn threatened.

"Shut up, I know what I need to do…" Taka mumbled.

Reborn seemed to hear him because he raised Leon sadistically with a wider smirk. Taka, not wanting to die just yet, did what he did best: He ran away. After picking up his bento off the kitchen table, he ran out the door and off to school.

Outside, he was met with a smiling Yamamoto and an excited Gokudera.

"Good morning, Juudaime/ Hey, Taka!" both said in unison.

Gokudera growled and spat out, "Don't talk to Juudaime so familiarly, baseball-freak!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Maa, maa, calm down. I'm just saying hello, right Taka?"

Taka just shrugged. "I don't really care. But let's get to school before Hibari bites us to death," he said the last part with a shiver.

"Yeah, let's get going/Sure, Juudaime!" the swordsman and bomber replied.

And so, the trio made their way to school. It went like usual. Yamamoto tried talking to Taka, Gokudera yelled at him, they had a one-sided argument, and Taka ignored them the entire way. Taka didn't really care about what they said. He only hung out with them because Reborn told him to and they were somewhat useful in situations.

When they got to school, they were almost "bitten to death" by Hibari, but since they still had barely a minute until school started, they were still safe. Though, they did get a bit beaten up because their school uniforms were not worn correctly. On the bright side, they managed to get away without any major injuries, though they were walking with a slight limp now.

As they entered the classroom, they were greeted by Kyoko and Hana.

"Good morning, Taka-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko said.

"…Monkeys…" Hana also greeted, but in her own way.

"Morning, guys!" Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera just scowled while Taka draped his arm over Kyoko and gave her a lustful look. Hana noticed this and glared at him, though he just ignored her. Kyoko just blinked innocently.

"Kyoko-chan, let's go on a date after school," he said.

"Sure!" Kyoko said obliviously.

Hana saw Taka lick his lips lustfully and glared at him harder. Taka and Kyoko were dating and have been since middle school. It's been almost four years and now everyone's in ninth grade. Every since they entered high school, Taka had been giving Kyoko lustful and perverted looks, and Hana didn't like that one bit. Kyoko was too oblivious about everything to actually notice, so Hana had to protect her herself.

"Oi, monkey-king, Kyoko can't go on a date with you because she's going to that new cake shop with me after school," she said to Taka.

"Monkey-king" was a nickname Hana made for Taka. Since all boys were monkeys to her, Taka just happened to be the most annoying and troublesome of them all; therefore he is the monkey-king. Well, in her logic that is.

Kyoko blinked and tilted her head. "Eh? I am?"

Hana smiled. "Yes, Kyoko, you are. Now Sawada, I suggest you remove your hand before you lose it."

Taka growled but nonetheless removed his hand; he may be a future Mafia Boss and have a Mafioso as a friend and right-hand man, but he still didn't want to argue with her just yet. She could still beat the crap out of him, and he still wasn't strong enough to fight back. Plus, it would make him look bad if he fought with her in class. He was already nicknamed "Dame-Taka" and he didn't want that to worsen.

The classroom door slid open and their teacher walked in. And then class went like usual for Taka. Attend class, sleep through most of it, get called on and try to answer the question, and get embarrassed when he can't. It went like this for the rest of his classes until the end of school.

"Let's go, guys," Taka said offhandedly as he left the classroom.

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed and went to his side immediately.

Yamamoto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but I've got baseball practice today."

Taka waved him away lazily. "Whatever, you can go now."

The other grinned. "See ya' later!"

With that, they walked in opposite directions. On the way home, Gokudera tried talking to Taka, though all he got were short replies or no answers at all. When they reached the half way mark to Taka's house, they passed by a peculiar looking food stand. It was all colored pink and purple, but it sold a crap load of candy. Taka felt his stomach grumble and stared at the candy. He didn't like sweet things that much, but it was better than anything. Though, he did like chocolate. But he wouldn't be caught dead in that shop. It was too pink…

"Gokudera, get some chocolate from that candy store for me," he stated.

Without even asking for his reason, Gokudera just nodded happily. "Yes, Juudaime!"

With that, he ran towards the shop. Once he got in, he scowled at how much pink and purple there was. But for his Boss, he would do anything! He took out his wallet and took out a thousand yen (About ten USD…I think…). He walked around the shop and spotted some grape candy. He scowled when he thought about Lambo, but it was quickly thrown away when he say the chocolate section next to it. He looked at them carefully, since he didn't want to anger his Juudaime by buying the wrong chocolate, and finally picked a brand. He picked five bars and went to the counter to pay.

He was about to make the line, which was unsurprisingly made of all girls and children, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He didn't even turn around, yet the person still spoke.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the grape candy is? I can't seem to find it…" she said.

Her voice was smooth, silky, calm, gentle, and velvety. It made Gokudera not want to yell _"How the fuck should I know? I'm not a fucking map!"_ at her like he usual would to anyone who wasn't Taka. But it was in his nature, so he did it anyways without facing her.

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not a fucking map!"

The woman remained normal, her expression never changing. An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone, including the cashier, stared at the two. Some of the girls were whispering to each other, saying:

"_How mean is he? All she did was ask him a question!"_

"_Why'd he yell all of a sudden?"_

"_Wow, she didn't even blink…"_

"_That was really mean… Poor girl…"_

The girl just nodded and said, "Sorry to have bothered you."

Then, she left to go ask the cashier. After she walked away, Gokudera bought the chocolate and walked out of the store.

"_Damn woman... She slowed me from buying Juudaime chocolate!"_ he thought angrily as he gave the chocolate to Taka.

Taka scowled. "What took so long? I was getting tired just waiting out here…"

Gokudera looked down apologetically like a sad puppy, but his invisible ears perked up when he heard Taka continue. "…But I guess I'll forgive you since you bought me so much chocolate…"

The two walked home after that. Gokudera tried to talk to Taka during their walk home, but Taka just either answered with short answers or ignored him. When they finally got to his house, Gokudera said goodbye and left.

Taka walked into his house and shouted, "Mom, I'm home!"

When there was no answer, he shouted louder, "Mom, didn't you hear me? I said I'm home!"

Again, he received no answer. He growled. He was used to being greeted and spoiled by Nana every time he came home, so why wasn't she doing so?

"Mom! I said-"

"Shut up, Dame-Taka, you're shouting too loudly," Reborn said in a cool voice.

Taka looked around and saw Reborn sitting on the couch and drinking coffee. The soon-to-be Decimo scowled before spitting out, "Where's mom?"

Reborn just sighed. "Dame-Taka, stop being such a baby. Maman, I-Pin, and Fuuta are at the market buying ingredients for dinner, so shut the fuck up and get inside."

Taka cursed under his breath and entered the house after taking off his shoes. After he closed the door, he threw his bag onto the kitchen table and ran up the stairs before Reborn the next floor board he was about to walk on. He yelped in fear before turning and glaring at his tutor.

"What the hell, Reborn?!"

Reborn pointed Leon to Taka's school bag on the table. Taka stared at Reborn like he had grown two heads.

"Oi, put your bag away. Stop making more work for Maman," he said.

Taka just growled. "Fine. Whatever."

He marched downstairs, threw Reborn a dirty look, grabbed his bag, and marched back upstairs.

"Oh yeah, and just for that glare, I'm going to double your training today," he snickered when Taka almost fell down the stairs at his statement and glared at him again.

Reborn's eyebrow went up. "Oh? Do you want me to triple it instead?"

Taka "eeped" and ran upstairs in fear that Reborn would actually triple his already hellish training. Downstairs, Reborn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How long would it take for Taka to learn to stop acting like a spoiled child? Even Lambo was better than him at this point for fuck's sake! God, why did Iemitsu have to have such a bratty son and why did Nono have to let his sons die?! Taka was nothing like Iemitsu's description!

Upstairs, Taka slammed the door to his room closed. He hated Reborn so much… Why did he even need all this useless training? It wasn't like he was going to fight someone, right? That's what Gokudera and his Guardians are for! They were there to protect him, so Reborn should be training them instead of him…

"_I fucking hate Reborn… As soon as I become Vongola Decimo, I'm going to kill him…"_ he thought evilly with a smirk.

As long as he gets to be Vongola Decimo, it's alright. And the moment he does, he would kill reborn and all those who disobey him. And he'll even be in charge of his own dad! He would be rich and influential and powerful and-

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san has arrived and orders Dame-Taka to play with Lambo-san!" Lambo interrupted.

Taka immediately scowled. "Damn… I don't have time for you, idiot cow. Now get out of my room before I throw you out!"

Lambo just laughed and stood proud. "You cannot do that to Lambo-san because Lambo-san is strong and tough!"

"Get out, no one wants to play with you!" Taka said as he threw a pillow at Lambo.

Because of his size, Lambo couldn't avoid the object and crashed into it. Since he was so small, he was sent flying back a few inches. His eyes began tearing up and he sniffled.

"Gotta…stay…calm…!" he reassured himself, but in the end, he ended up crying anyway. "Wahhh!"

Lambo cried loudly and Taka just groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't Lambo cry somewhere else?! Wait…

He smiled evilly as an idea popped into his head. He picked up a heavy book and threw it as hard as he could at Lambo. It hit the child straight in the head and made him tumble down the stairs with harsh thuds.

"Gupyaa!" He cried harder when his head hit the floor. Despite being a child, his body was extremely tough. But it still couldn't take the brunt force of it so he passed out.

Taka walked down the stairs and looked at Lambo as if he were a piece of shit. Then, he promptly walked into the kitchen to get a few snacks. On the way, he saw Reborn staring at Lambo and smirked.

Reborn eyed the lightning Guardian. The child was already unconscious, but his body was in a fetal position and his head was bleeding from the fall. The hitman glared at Taka who he saw grinning out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Dame-Taka?" Reborn questioned as his hand reached towards Leon.

Despite finding Lambo annoying as well, he still cared for the child because…well, he was a _child._ Even a cold-hearted hitman had some sympathy for him.

Taka just shrugged. "He was crying in my room and it got annoying so I got rid of him. So what?"

Reborn aimed his gun towards Taka and shot in that direction. The bullet whizzed past his face and cut his cheek, making him flinch. Taka brought his hand to his cheek and felt the blood. He instantly freaked out.

"What the hell, Reborn!? I'm bleeding now!" he shouted.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to shoot you all the time," was Reborn's simple answer.

Before Taka could say anything else, he saw Lambo waking up. The poor child tried standing up, which he somehow did successfully, and looked at Taka with tears in his eyes. He then noticed his vision getting dizzy.

"L-Lambo-san's head hurts…" he stuttered.

Lambo did what any normal person would do in that situation: he touched his head. But when he did, he felt something wet and warm. He removed his small hand and stared at the blood staining them. His eyes began tearing up again and he began crying.

"B-Blood!" Even for a five year old, he knew what blood was and that if he saw some, it was bad.

"Calm down, it's just a bit of bloo-" Reborn began but stopped when he saw Lambo fall to the ground on his butt.

Lambo rubbed his eyes while wailing. He saw blood! His own blood! What should he do? What should he do?! He wanted… He wanted his…!

"Onee-san!" the poor child cried out.

Taka and Reborn froze. Who was "Onee-san" and why did Lambo call to her? They snapped out of it when Lambo began pulling random things out of his afro. Reborn just sighed while Taka panicked. Taka didn't want to explain how the house was blown up by pink grenades to his mom, after all…

But they were surprised when Lambo finally pulled out a blood-red rose amulet. It was about an inch in width, length, and volume. Reborn and Taka looked at it curiously.

"What the hell is that?" Taka asked to no one in particular, but his answer was soon answered by what Lambo did next.

The Lightning Guardian suddenly opened the rose in half, opening it like a box. Inside the rose was a small red button. Lambo quickly pressed on it while crying out, "Onee-san!"

Reborn was expecting it to explode or do something strange, like all of Lambo's usual possessions in his afro, but it didn't. All it did was make a slight beeping noise and then it was gone. A second later, Taka just laughed maniacally.

"So it wasn't going to explode? Wow, that's something new! Now if you don't need me anymore, I'll be upstairs sleepin-"

Suddenly, the large window near the door was broken through and a large, vibrating blur zoomed past the two and towards Lambo. Not even Reborn saw who it was. All he saw were two colors, black and white.

Taka and Reborn turned to Lambo and their eyes widened in shock. Standing there was a girl about 170 cm tall, just barely shorter than Taka. Her skin was pale like porcelain and her eyes were honey in color, but had a light orange hue to it. She had a very curvaceous and well-endowed body, probably being a…what do the westerners call it? Ah, F or G-cup.

Taka blushed and shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about what bra size the woman was… But he didn't think any Japanese bra could support such humongous…Argh!

Reborn, on the other hand, just whispered, "Woah…"

Shaking away those thoughts, they continued to study her. The woman's hair was a light shade of honey brown with blonde highlights. Her hair tied into a bun and held together by a white fabric bun holder that was bordered with frills. Pushed through the bun where two metal pins about eight inches each. The pins were silver in color and the handles were thicker than the tips. The handles were decorated with some jewels and a one heart and diamond shaped amulet hung from either ones. The bun tied up most of her hair except for her bangs and a few long and short locks that framed her face perfectly.

Her clothes consisted of a long sleeved, black dress that reached her knees, a white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders and edge that was tied to the back with a white band and ended in a ribbon, a black bow around her collar, black stockings and garter belt, white gloves, and brown knee-high boots with black laces. The black dress' shoulders were a bit puffed out and the collar and the end of the sleeves were also white and folded. The apron-like pinafore had four buttons that were evenly placed on the front; the pinafore also had a blood-red rose embroidered at the bottom right of the dress. On top of her head was a white, lacy, and frilly maid hat. Two wakizashi were strapped diagonally across her back, creating an "X" shape. She also had a black eye patch that was lined with red at the bottom over her right eye. (It looks like Laura's eye patch from "IS: Infinite Stratos")

On the ground, a few shopping bags sat beside her legs. Some of the contents were children's clothes, toys, and a _lot_ of candy. Next to the shopping bags was a separate plastic bag that was much smaller than the other bags. What was inside couldn't be seen because the opening was covered by the woman's leg.

The woman was cradling a crying Lambo in her arms. The cow child dug his head deeper into her ample chest and hugged her tightly as she rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his ears. Meanwhile, Taka and Reborn were speechless.

"Nee-san!" Lambo cried.

Said woman nodded and pressed the child further into her embrace. She reached into her apron with one hand and took out a white handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the blood off his face.

"Young Master, it seems like you have hit you head quite hard. What happened, if I may ask?" her voice was silky and velvety, almost sexy and calming, and most certainly smooth and pleasant to hear.

Lambo sniffed. He grabbed small fistfuls of the maid's dress and lifted his head up. He had already stopped crying but he still had some small tears at the corner of his eyes. Some snot was dripping from his nose, but the maid soon wiped it away and made him blow his nose.

"N-Nee-san… D-Dame-Taka w-was being m-m-mean to Lambo-s-san…" the child said with sadness.

"Nee-san" turned to whom she identified as Taka and stared at him. Her eyes slightly widened by a mere millimeter at recognition, but soon returned to normal. Reborn took notice of that and quietly got ready to fight if necessary.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" she asked with a gentle tone.

Lambo nodded obliviously and blew his nose again. The woman slightly smiled at him and hugged him tighter. Lambo leaned into her embrace and snuggled against the crook of his neck. She whispered into his ear, _"Hold on tightly…"_

"…Vongola Decimo, is it true that you have harmed the Young Master?" she asked bluntly to Taka.

Taka scowled. "Of course I did! That idiot cow was a pain in the ass and got what he deserved!"

In a flash, the girl lunged at him. She held Lambo to her chest with her left hand while her right hand unsheathed one of her wakizashi in one fluid motion. She made a diagonal slash across his chest, but it was blocked when Reborn came to Taka's rescue. Using Leon and transforming him into a gun, he blocked the lethal swing and pushed her back a few inches. When she drew her arm back to prepare another swing, he took that chance to shoot.

But the bullet never made it far. The maid thrust the sword forward like a lance and intercepted the bullet in an instant, cutting it directly in half and splitting it apart. Reborn's eyes widened by a fraction but he did not stop attacking.

Behind Reborn, Taka fell to his butt. He shivered in fear and his eyes widened. He had been so close to death, and if not for Reborn, he would probably be lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He slowly crawled away from the fight, but that did not go unnoticed by Lambo's "Nee-san".

Reborn shot three bullets at the maid, two aiming at her shoulders and one towards her stomach. The maid jumped in the air and twisted her body so that it was almost parallel to the ground. After the bullets harmlessly passed her, she grabbed her weapon and thrusted it like a lance towards Reborn's chest. It was so fast that the Arcobaleno could barely see the weapon move. They looked like small blurs and if he got hit by it, it could mean death even for someone like him. He narrowed his eyes while blocking the sword thrusts with gun. Who was she?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked coolly, trying to mask his panic, which he did well; though, you could see a few sweat drops on his face.

The woman, from when she first arrived and throughout her entire assault, kept a calm and level face. Her expression did not change except for the very, _very _slight glare that she directed towards Taka. Her eyes were cold and heartless, as if it were void of all emotions. Though, her eyes were just barely a millimeter moved, so it was almost impossible to tell. But Reborn noticed it only because of his great reflexes and data-collection abilities.

"Vongola Decimo has harmed my Master, and as a maid of the Bovino Famiglia, it is my duty to keep the Young Master safe. Therefore, I shall avenge my Master," she stated bluntly, her tone never changing from when she first crashed through the window.

She made another slash aimed at the crook of his neck. Reborn raised his gun and intercepted the attack. But what he never expected came next.

"_Attacco di Squalo."_

As she hauntingly whispered out the name of the attack, Reborn felt large tremors pass through his body. He felt his muscles go numb and his limbs feel heavier. He was shocked when he found that he couldn't move at all. He gasped slightly when he saw the maid spin around and deliver a fast and swift side kick. The attack landed on his ribs and he winced in pain. That girl was really strong…

Before he could even register it, the girl spun around again and gave him a harsh roundhouse kick to the stomach. He coughed a bit before he was thrown back by the brunt force and landed against the wall. He looked up slowly and tried to stand up, only to curse to himself when he still couldn't fell his body.

"_What the hell?!"_ Taka thought in fear. Reborn was getting beaten, and by a maid no less!

As soon as Reborn was down, said maid dashed over to Taka and prepared to deliver the final blow. She held the blade in a reverse grip, the blade facing away from her body. She brought the blade down swiftly towards his neck.

Taka closed his eyes in fear and brought his arms up to defend himself. Tears already streamed down his cheeks and he was begging her to stop.

"P-Please stop! I don't want to die yet!" he begged.

But the blade never stopped. The wakizashi was just merely a cm away from his check when Lambo cried. The maid froze and completely stopped her attack, her eyes widening and her cold, merciless expression disappearing. At the same time, Taka cried out, thinking that he was going to die the next second. And in that very moment, Reborn could feel his muscles and limbs return to normal.

The maid resheathed her weapon and cradled Lambo again. He was crying while she rubbed calming circles onto his back and rocked him back and forth like a mother would do to her baby.

"I apologize, Young Master. Did I frighten you?" she asked in a soft, passionate tone.

Lambo nodded quietly and continued to cry, though he stopped a few moments after. The maid flashed him a small smile and was about to set him down when Reborn suddenly pulled the trigger, shooting her.

But she seemed to have noticed a moment before he actually did since she turned around. Time seemed to slow down as she stared at the bullet and where it was going to hit and her eyes widened when she saw where it was heading towards…Lambo.

Since he weapon was already sheathed, she twisted her body so that her back was to Reborn and Taka. The bullet hit her right shoulder and blood splattered on the ground. She didn't even flinch or wince, much less cry out like Reborn and Taka thought she would. Instead, she covered Lambo's eyes and ears with her hands as she looked behind her shoulder and looked at the blood stains on her dress. Not even a second later, Reborn suddenly appeared behind her and kicked her back quite hard.

As he did so, Taka shouted, "Yeah, kill that bitch, Reborn!"

Reborn ignored him and watched the maid fly towards the fall. As she did, her expression did not so much as change. Instead, she twisted her body so had her back landed against the wall, not her front. Reborn's eyes widened.

"_She did it so Lambo wouldn't get hurt…"_ he thought.

The girl landed into the wall roughly. Lambo cried out, "Gupyaa!"

A cloud of dust and wooden bits flew up in the air. As soon as the dust settled, Reborn saw that the maid was still cradling Lambo against her chest. In fact, it looked like she was trying to protect him, even after she slammed against the wall.

The girl looked at Reborn expressionlessly. Her eye patch was a bit covered in dust, as well as parts of her face and clothes. She just stared at Reborn and then to Taka.

To Reborn and Taka's surprise, the maid turned around, looked at the back of her left shoulder, and stared at it. That was when they noticed that there was a large piece of wood imbedded into it and it was immensely bleeding, as well as her right shoulder from the bullet wound. Raising her right hand, she grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out with ease. That action made blood splatter all over the wall and part of Lambo's face.

Lambo looked up and saw his "Onee-san's" somewhat bloody form and started crying. He looked at Reborn and Taka with a sad and furious gaze.

"Stop hurting Nee-san!" he cried as tears and snot ran down his face once more.

Reborn was taken aback. There were times where Lambo yelled at him, but that was just from his teasing. But this time, it was to protect a maid that seemed to work for the Bovino Famiglia. That was…unexpected.

Reborn opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard the door being opened.

"Ara? Ta-kun, Reborn-san, I'm home!" Nana's overly happy voice sounded.

Taka panicked while Reborn grunted in annoyance. How were they supposed to explain gigantic holes I the wall, a hitman-maid, and the blood all over the walls and floor?

"Fuck…"

* * *

**A/N: I know, crappy, right? Well, I was running out of ideas... If the majority of you don't like this, then I'll rewrite it... Anyways, review and give me a crap load of suggestions...'Cuz I really need them...  
**


End file.
